Kagamine Exorcists
by animelover276
Summary: When an Akuma attacks at a Vocaloid concert, Kagamine twins, Rin and Len, have no choice but to take refuge at Black Order Headquarters. What's more, the Clan of Noah are after the two of them, thinking that one of them is the Heart of the Innocence. Small hints of romance and probably crossdressing.


Chapter 1

**Hey guys. My name is Animelover276 and welcome to a crossover of Vocaloid and one of my top 5 animes: D Gray Man. Now I just got into D Gray Man a few week ago and this story just came in my head. I hope you enjoy ^_^**

"Guys come on!"

It was a normal day in Tokyo Japan; nothing unusual and definitely no Akuma(so far). A girl with dark green pigtails pulled two boys to a nearby concert hall: one with white hair and one with red hair. "Mind telling me why we're here?" The red-head asked, only to get slapped by a leek. He was sent to the ground and the white-haired boy stepped back a little. "Are you okay, Lavi?" He asked in a scared tone.

The red-head known as Lavi slowly stood up. "I'm fine, but did you really have to hit me that hard, Lenalee? And where did you get that leek?"

"Who cares where I got it." She snapped while dragging them inside the hall. "We're gonna miss the concert."

"And who's concert exactly?" The white-haired boy asked while raising an eyebrow. The girl known as Lenalee pointed to a poster with a girl with long green pigtails and had a microphone in her hand. Lavi stared at the poster. "Wait this is a Hatsune Miku concert?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Who's Hatsune Miku?" The boy asked. Lavi and Lenalee had no choice but to slap him upside the head. "Allen are you that stupid?" Lenalee asked. "Who doesn't know about Hatsune Miku? I look like her for God's sake."

"Only the shade of green and the eye color are off a bit." Lavi observed. "Other than that, she's a perfect copy." The boy known as Allen felt something bite his neck and he turned to a small golden golem on his shoulder. "You too, Tim?" He asked. "Just how popular is she?"

"You can tell by everyone holding a leek in their hand." Lavi pointed to the crowd. Lenalee smiled. "I even got backstage passes." She said while holing them up.

"Lenalee have I ever told you that you are the greatest person in the world?" Lavi asked with a grin. The doors to the auditorium opened and everyone went racing in their seats, waiting in darkness. The girl in the poster walked in stage and waved to the screaming crowd. "Hello everyone." She started. "I welcome you to our concert, but before we get started, I just need to let you know that I won't be able to perform."

The crowd started to whine while the girl lightly touched her neck. "I don't know what happened, but I can't sing." She said sadly. "It's the same with Luka-chan as well."

"Luka too!?" Lavi and Lenalee couldn't believe what they were hearing, and Allen just sat confused about what was going on. "But we still have Rin and Len." A pair of blonde twins ran up on stage and waved to everyone. "Hi everyone!" The girl twin yelled happily. "It's great to see you all again! Don't you feel bad for Miku!?"

"Yeah!" The crowd yelled.

"Well I think it's just gonna be us for the entire night." the boy twin sighed.

"Well I'll let you guys have it." Miku replied to them. "After all, I'm the one who takes up the concert." She turned back to the crowd. "Maybe I'll be able to sing at the end." The crowd got happy again. Miku bowed before she left the stage. "Well here we go." The boy twin said as music started to play. "What should we start with?" Rock music started to play, and both twins knew what song it was.

"What was this song called?" Lavi asked. "I think it was Karakuri something."

"Karakuri Burst." Lenalee replied.

"Wait what?" Allen still sat in his seat with a confused look. The golem on his shoulder shook its head.

_nemuranai machi no mannaka de tachidomatte sa _  
_osaerarenai kono shoudou? _  
_furi yatsukuchi ni kakushiteru nukimi no kyouki o _  
_chotto tamesasete hoshii no_

_just stay? jikoku wa ushimitsudoki  
akaku akaku somaru yoku o  
hakidashite hikigane o hiitara  
kirei na aka ni somaru yubi_

_shosen wa suterareta karakuri  
"Nan no tame ni tsukurareta no?" tte iu  
sore oshiete yo?_

The white-haired boy was taken back by the song, and the sound of the girl's voice in stage. He froze when his left eyes turned red and he looked around. "No way." Lenalee said as she noticed. When the song ended, a person in the crowd screamed as his friend turned into an Akuma. The twins on the stage stepped back. The Akuma started to fire at the crowd, which started to run out of the concert hall. It turned to the twins on the stage. "There it is."

"Uh Len maybe we should get out of here." The girl twin tugged on her brother's arm. The boy nodded as they both ran off stage. Another Akuma stopped them. "Stay right there, Innocence!"

"What is he talking about, Len?" The girl twin asked. Len stared at his sister. "I'll explain that later." He said as they ran in the seats. "Stay back!" Lenalee yelled at them as they stayed ducked under the seats. "I'll be back, Rin." Len stood up and grabbed his microphone before Rin grabbed his arm. "Don't leave." She pleaded.

"I said I'll be back." Len stood up, with microphone in hand.

_"Innocence, Activate!"_

The microphone turned into a sniper rifle and he aimed it an the Akuma, before firing a shot. The Akuma exploded and everyone looked at the blonde. "Len what was that?" Rin got out of hiding under the seat. The boy's sniper rifle turned back into a microphone and he stuff it in his pocket. "That was close." He turned to the others' shocked faces. "What?"

"How do you know about Akuma?" Lavi asked. "And. . . . How do you have an Anti-Akuma weapon?" Len shrugged. "Two years ago, Rin and I became exorcists." He explained. "But one of us had to lose our memory**(Since I'm lazy, I won't go into detail of why one twin had to lose its memory)**, and that was Rin. As for me, I swore to never tell anybody."

"Not even the other Vocaloids?" Lenalee asked. The blonde nodded. "Are you guys exorcists too?" Allen nodded. "My name is Allen Walker."

"Hey you guys share the same name." Rin replied. Everyone but the twins tilted their heads. "My real name is Allen, but I don't like to be called that, so everyone calls me Len. Rin's real name is Rilliane."

"My name is Lenalee, and the guy with the hammer is Lavi." Lavi swung his hammer and waved. "But still." Everyone turned to the female blonde. "Why did you keep it a secret, Len?"

"I promised Komui I would."

"You know my brother?" Lenalee asked. Len nodded. "It's weird that he told me to keep it a secret while talking about you. I kind of thought that he thought of you as a lover more than a sister." They saw Lenalee emit a fiery aura, and Lavi and Allen stepped back a bit. Len started to laugh. "You know, I would like to see how Headquarters is now. Can we come along?"

"Sure." Allen said before leading everyone out of the concert hall.

* * *

The group made their way towards a tall black building that was sitting on a small scrape of land that floated in the air**(I'm just saying it floats because it looks like a piece of land in the sky to me)**. "It's been a while since we've been here." Len said as he stretched.

"Uh are you sure this place is safe?" Rin asked as she strayed closer to him. He patted her on the head. "This place has never been attacked by Akuma so don't worry your pretty blonde head."

A face appeared at the gate, making the girl hide behind her brother. "Oh come on." He replied. "He's not that scary. Right guys?"

"Actually I was a little freaked out when I first saw him." Allen confessed, making Len glare at him before turning back to his sister. "That's the Gate keeper. He checks to see if you're an Akuma or human." The Gate Keeper's eyes widened. "By the Gods the Kagamines are back!"

"WHAT!?" About half of the building ran outside to see if the Gate Keeper was joking. "Holy crap he's right." A Finder exclaimed. "They are back."

"See? Nothing to worry about." Len said to the girl behind him. Rin slowly came out from behind him and slightly waved. Her head tilted when she saw someone that looked familiar. "Hey Len. When did Gakupo become an exorcist?" Len turned and shook his head. "Rinny-chan that's not Gakupo. That's the jerkiest exorcist you'll ever know."

"Now that I think about it." Lenalee observed. "Kanda does look alot like him."

"Guess they have that much in common." Lavi replied with a shrug **(I still wonder why Kanda looks like Gakupo.)**.

* * *

"Great job you guys." Komui congratulated the group. He shook Len's hand. "Good to have you back."

"Well we came here cause an Akuma attacked us at a concert." Len replied. "Lately they've been targeting us, but we couldn't contact you."

"_That's_ what those things were?" Rin asked before the blonde shota patted her on the head. "Yeah, we fight them a a lot."

"You'll get used to it." Allen stated. Lenalee stretched out her hand towards the twins. "Welcome home." She said with a smile.

**Me: So what do you guys think of that as a first chapter? I was gonna have a few more Vocaloids be exorcists but that would feel weird since there would be two Mikus(comparing Miku and Lenalee) and two Gakupos(comparing Kanda and Gakupo), so I decided only the Kagamines. So if you like this chapter, follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
